Episode 307 (Mayday51's TV Burp)
Episode 307 is the seventh episode of the third series. Shows Featured * Words and Pictures (Quickie) * Mario Toys Family Super Star (Quickie) * Bits and Bobs (Quickie) * Playbox * The Pingwings * Bill and Ben (TV Highlight of the Week) * Big Break * Henry Hound's House Party (Quickie) * Come Outside (Quickie) * Bullseye (Quickie) * Towser * Get Your Own Back (In A Nutshell) * Alphabet Castle * Molly's Gang * Victor and Maria (End of the Show song) Segments * After the Bits and Bobs quickie, Brian realises that Trug (from the aforementioned CBBC Scotland series) appears to be somewhere in the audience with Bits and Bobs themselves inside him. Trug opens his lid and the two fluffballs fly out of him and land onto Brian's desk in the studio. They wanted a hug from Brian and so, he hugged them both delightfully and thought that he always wanted to hug a fluffball. The fluffballs said to Brian that they'll both treasure that to the day when they get swept away and they then bounced away inside Trug. * Cat (from Playbox) lets the air out of the beach ball and it ends flying around Brian in his flat. * Brian thinks that one of the Pingwings was Sweep the Dog's long lost penguin cousin. * Splodge makes a running commentary on Penny and Paul's game of 'spoon-ball' like John Motson and the when the ball turns into a hedgehog (like in the original Pingwings episode), it bumps onto Brian's head and continues on rolling. * Brian tries not to pull another innuendo moment on one of the Pingwings. * Brian gets a phone call from SimpsonsClips24 who wants to chat to Quackers the Duck who talks about his incident from the second episode of this third series, then he ends up being caught by Vinnie the Vole (from Fantomcat) and gets cast into a painting by the Crystal of Benevolence which made the call end abruptly. * As the theme from the BBC gameshow 'Big Break' plays, Brian holds a gun pointing at the ceiling and shoots the Big Break trademark logo falling onto Brian's desk. * Brian looks at the prizes seen on Big Break and thinks that they make Bullseye look more like Blankety Blank. * HARRY APPEARANCE - Harry gives Brian a present which is a picture frame with a photo of Harry and James together at Game Over in Portsmouth which also has writing on the back. * At the start of the second part, Fredrick Stevenson from Oxford School talks to Brian (who is dressed up as a clown for unknown reasons) outside of the flat and the bunny rabbit himself realises that he's being recorded, so he talks to the camera and introduces the last three quickies for the night. * After the Bullseye quickie, Brian makes a quick joke about it following Kenya. "You can't beat a bit of Bully, Kenya?" * Brian tells the truth about apples claiming to be magic, but not doing anything. * Brian thinks Towser and Sadie would be married, when he saw them going on the hot air balloon at the end of the Towser episode. * Brian gets a phone call from Daniel Russell who speaks out to everyone about him turning 29 on his birthday which leads into another random party moment that all the mascots do, except he won't be turning 29 until next week. That made the party fail miserably. * Brian randomly ends up speaking in the same way as the alien (from the Alphabet Castle episode) who can't say anything with the letter L rather humorously. * When Brian sees Gavin's woolly jumper unravelling in the Molly's Gang episode, he claims that TV Burp's going to be saucy and thinks Channel 4 wouldn't sell it. * Vinnie the Vole and Vile the Bluebottle (from Fantomcat) make an off-screen appearance in the flat putting up a painting for Brian which turns out to be SimpsonsClips24 getting trapped inside it. Brian saves him and SC24 says to him that Vile and Vinnie have also bought a VCR at the local Currys while he was trapped in the painting. * Brian tests the VCR out by putting a tape in of Victor and Otto dancing on the bandstand which ends the show off nicely, as per usual. Fight Scene Harry Humble VS his real life friend, James Price. Trivia A goof is heard during the scene where Brian mimes the alien's language with not saying the letter L in most words when he says 'until' with the letter L added at the end on purpose. On its first broadcast, the IME Animation logo at the end includes the sound of some robotic machinery being heard in the background. Category:Mayday51's TV Burp Episodes Category:Mayday51's TV Burp: Series 3 Episodes